Network systems enable communication of messages between users. For example, an electronic mail system (or a compatible system) enables the communication of e-mail messages between users, and a voicemail system (or a compatible system) enables the communication of voicemail messages between users. Likewise, an integrated voicemail and e-mail system enables the communication of both voicemail and e-mail messages between users through a common user interface.